narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kasai Uzumaki
Kasai Uzumaki is a young shinobi from Uzushiogakure's noble Uzumaki Clan. His parents died a few years ago in battle against an unknown group of rogue shinobi, leaving him an orphan. He is very loyal to his village, wishes to protect it, and above all else wishes to get revenge by any means necessary by killing his parent's murderers. Appearance Kasai has red hair, a common trait among the Uzumaki Clan, golden eyes, and fair skin. He commonly wears his mother's scarf, a tan jacket with sleeves, black pants, and tan sandals. He is average height, has a lean yet muscular build, and tends to have a fierce look of determination in his eyes. During battle, he sports the common Uzushiogakure shinobi uniform and carries several scrolls with him into battle. He has a large scroll on his upper back that is held up with a sash going across his chest and back diagonally. Another very large one wrapped around his lower back, with a sash around his waist attached to the scroll at the back that holds it in place, and he has two small scrolls attached to the outside of each leg, right below his two light tan pouches that carry kunai and shuriken. Each pouch has two separate compartments within that hold his kunai and shuriken, the kunai compartment is the inner one, while the shuriken compartment is the outer one. Aside from that, his uniform has several small pockets all over it. Allowing him to hold extra tools in them, such as explosive tags, smoke bombs, or even more scrolls. Overall, when he isn't in battle Kasai dresses like a casual teenager, and when he is he dresses like the common shinobi from most ninja villages. Personality Kasai tends to be a very serious, determined, and a sometimes reckless person. He wants to find the rogue ninja who killed his parents and avenge them. However, he has no idea where to start or how to find them. What he does know is that they would have to be S-rank in order to kill his parents, or at least that is what he believes, since he looked up to them and believed very few people to be stronger than them. Despite his serious and reckless nature, Kasai is no fool. As he has shown extraordinary prowess and tactics on the battlefield through the his fuinjutsu and bukijutsu skills. He always prepares himself for battle beforehand, keeping a countless supply of ninja tools to assist himself in battle, and always having a plan for escape. He specializes in tricking and binding his opponents, or simply overwhelming them in sheer numbers with his shurikenjutsu. Aside from that, Kasai spends most of his time training on his own in order to become strong enough to kill the one's responsible for his parents death. Although that is not the entire reason, as he also desires to protect his village and its people, Uzushiogakure. Kasai fears death, although he refuses to admit it, and despite that, he is still willing to die if it means he can avenge his parents and kill their murderers. One can call Kasai obsessive, as he doesn't spend much of his time doing anything else other than training, eating, sleeping, and repeating the nice day. This makes him a bit of loner, devoid of friends, and causing him to only be acquaintances with those he met and spent time with in the academy, and later became apart of a genin squad with. This doesn't affect at all though since he is only concerned with one thing above all else; revenge. Background Kasai was born and raised by two elite members of the Uzumaki Clan. Both his parents was extremely skilled jonin, classified as some of the strongest jonin in the whole village during their time. His parents obviously raised him and taught him the ways of a shinobi, in hopes that he would end up becoming even more powerful than them and just a excellent shinobi in general. Thus, at a young age he was enrolled in the ninja academy and ended up eventually graduating at the age of 12. One day while his parents were out on a mission, they were killed by a band of rogue shinobi, which left Kasai an orphan and thirsty for revenge. Over time, Kasai eventually resolved to find the rogue shinobi who killed his parents and avenge them at all cost. Ever since then, Kasai started training hard every day, learning and perfecting new jutsu, and honing all of his skills in general. As the years passed, he eventually became a chunin and even a tokubetsu jonin due to his skill in fuinjutsu. As of now, Kasai intends to face anything he encounters head on and wishes to become even stronger so that he may avenge his parents. Abilities Initially, Kasai was only an average shinobi in all areas. He wasn't considered a prodigy or anything like that. Although, his parents recognized his finesse in fuinjutsu and bukijutsu and believed if he had honed his skills in those areas that he could become quite formidable in the future. He graduated from the academy at 12, the common graduating age. He later completed the chunin exams and became a chunin at 14 years old, and eventually a tokubetsu jonin at 16 for his prowess in fuinjutsu and bukijutsu. Overall, Kasai is a highly skilled shinobi who despite his rank, is actually jonin level, and wishes to be promoted to it soon. Life Force and Chakra Prowess As a member of the Uzumaki Clan, Kasai was born with a powerful life force and equally strong vitality that grants him great endurance, stamina, longevity, and recuperative abilities. He is able to sustain very serious injuries, quickly recover from extreme amounts of exhaustion, and mend most injuries in short periods of time. On top of this, he also possess very strong chakra and a large amount of it too, even among members of his clan. His chakra is also noted to be special and unique, like his mother's, although what that means is currently unknown. His chakra is quite potent and his control over it is very good as well. With his chakra control, he can use a much lower amount of chakra to execute his jutsu than usual. Allowing him to not waste his chakra in battle, and he is capable of drawing specific amounts of chakra from certain parts of his body quickly. Allowing him to utilize his chakra effectively and efficiently. Taijutsu and Physical Prowess Initially, Kasai's taijutsu was nothing to talk about and was only average. However, after training intensely every single day for years in the art of taijutsu. His taijutsu skills increased greatly. With the utilization of the Four Limbs Weighting Seal Jutsu, he was able to improve his taijutsu skills even further by training with heavy prayer beads attached to each limb. Causing his muscle mass to increase and making him much stronger, allowing him to resist the beads over time as his muscles developed more. He no longer uses the beads anymore, as they no longer have any effect on him, but their effects definitely payed off. Kasai is now capable of easily fighting dozens of chunin-level shinobi at once and effortlessly dispatching them. He has demonstrated that he is capable of fighting head-to-head with jonin using only raw taijutsu and that he is quite skilled in it's use. He possess great technique, focusing on turning his opponent's own attacks against them and debilitating them. For example, he commonly uses grapples, throws, or headlocks on his opponents. Usually aiming to disorient them in someway, whether it be dislocating limbs, breaking them, or just crushing them completely. He possess great physical strength, capable of doing hundreds of one finger push-ups in rapid succession without rest using only one hand. He has run around his own village dozens of times within less than day, building up his speed, stamina, and endurance. He is capable of of moving around the battlefield quickly while under fire whether it be within trees, on ground, or even underground if there is some type of room down there for him to move in, an example of his agility, dexterity, and reflexes. His physical durability is very high, as he has put his body through tons of physical punishment over the years in order to push himself to his utmost limits and beyond. Due to this, he has plenty of scars and marks all over his body, although they have all healed. His endurance is at such a level that even if he is stabbed through the hands, arms, legs, or even the torso. He will continue fighting regardless of his injuries, and as a Uzumaki, he possess the regenerative abilities and chakra levels to do so. Ninjutsu In terms of ninjutsu, Kasai primarily uses the Shadow Clone Technique. He has fully mastered it and all of it's variants. He commonly uses it to overwhelm his opponents in sheer numbers from all sides to prevent any form of escape. Commonly, he uses his clones to learn and master more techniques at a much faster rate. Anything that his clones learn, he learns, so if they all practice something at the same time for long periods of time, he is essentially multiplying the amount of experience he gains significantly at once. Meaning that he is able to learn even some of the most time consuming techniques in much shorter periods of time. Overall, he is a full-fledged master of the Shadow Clone Technique. Nature Transformation Kasai has great skill in nature transformation, he possess fire release, wind release, and water release chakra natures. He has a strong affinity for fire release, and usually uses it to fire fireballs or streams of fire at his opponents, or simply to disguise himself within the fire itself. Using wind release, he greatly increases the offensive cutting power and fluidity of his weapons by imbuing them with wind release. Granting him great versatility, allowing him to manipulate his weapons in various ways by utilizing the winds. He can also apply fire release onto his weapons after applying wind release, allowing them not only be incredibly sharp weapons of death, but also flaming ones covered in scorching flames. Finally, with water release, Kasai can fire high-pressure streams of water his opponents, blow them away with large waves of water, or even bind them with sticky water so that it becomes hard for them to move in order to escape. Fuinjutsu and Bukijutsu Prowess As a member of the Uzumaki Clan, Kasai is well-versed in a large array of fuinjutsu techniques. However, he has gone above and beyond his clan's traditional techniques and has learned much more than usual. From sealing his own chakra and consciousness within various objects or people, to restraining and binding his opponent, to causing certain techniques to activate at specific times. Kasai is capable of using multiple different seals to do multiple things and perform specific task at a moment's notice. He has saved a special technique, the Reverse Eight Trigrams Sealing Style, specifically meant for the one's who have murdered his parents. There is one more final condition placed on the seal, that Kasai doesn't know about, but once he turns 18 the condition activates. Once Kasai turns 18, the seal will begin acting as a tracking device for Gekihen, the man who killed Kasai's parents. It will begin subconsciously manipulating Kasai into tracking down clues and information to help him find Gekihen, and once he encounters Gekihen. When his body reaches critical condition during battle with Gekihen, the seal's true purpose will activate and all of his parent's chakra will be released at once and flood his chakra pathway system. Drastically increasing his chakra reserves and empowering him, healing all of his wounds by gaining access to his mother's superb healing abilities, and allowing the true nature of his special chakra to be unleashed. Aside from his fuinjutsu skills, Kasai is an incredibly skilled user of bukijutsu. Hailed as mastering many different forms of weaponized combat through sheer hardwork and determination. He uses his fuinjutsu skills in perfect conjunction with his bukijutsu skills. As he seals all of his weapons into his scrolls beforehand, allowing him to carry massive amounts of weapons with him at all times. Never having to worry about running out of weapons or having any of them being destroyed during battle. He has programmed certain scrolls so that when they open they will automatically fire a barrage of weapons at the opponent. Making it very easy to instantly assault the opponent with numerous sharp projectiles without them getting any chance to prepare themselves for it beforehand. Or he can simply use it so that when the scroll is opened, the weapons in it automatically appear so he can just grab them and use them quickly. He also places special seals on his clothing, wristbands, and headband. Which allows him to summon even more weapons just by touching them and allowing him to launch them with the speed of "a flash of lightning" making it very hard to counter since it can be almost instantaneously. Kasai has incorporated the usage of ninjutsu, taijutsu, and simple chakra flow into his his bukijutsu. Capable of channel his chakra into his weapons in order to greatly increase their offensive power and range, and even alter the nature of the chakra in order to imbue them with special properties. He can apply the Shadow Clone Technique to his weapons, allowing him to quickly greatly multiple the number of them, or he can do a combination of chakra flow and ninjutsu. Interestingly, although Kasai is a shinobi, his father was both a shinobi and a blacksmith, highly skilled in both using and making weapons. His father used a unique metal, that allowed his weapons to absorb and contain chakra better than others. His father taught him how to make and use these weapons before his death, and now Kasai has created all of his weapons out of this strange metal. Although the metal is limited, Kasai was able to easily create much more of it with the Shadow Clone Technique. Therefore, Kasai is capable of creating an unlimited amount of powerful weapons that absorb chakra much better than regular ones, allowing them to be used to their fullest extent with chakra flow. Overall, Kasai possess masterful skill with his weapons and will continue to improve over time and make even more powerful weapons. All of his weapons have chakra already stored in them beforehand, that he can manipulate once grasping without having to flow more chakra into them, allowing him to conserve chakra much better. It is because of his prowess in fuinjutsu and bukijutsu, that Kasai was promoted to tokubetsu jonin. Bojutsu With bojutsu, Kasai is capable of easily fending off, parrying, and countering many enemy attacks. He swirls it around constantly in order to make his moves appear unpredictable, using it to strike his opponents in places such as the back of their knees or other joints to make them lose balance so that he can take them down quickly. He can use his staff to deflect incoming projectiles and can use chakra flow with the chakra already in it in order to make it as sharp as a spear, and then hurl it directly into an opponent or obstacle. Kayakujutsu With kayakujutsu, Kasai equips many of his kunai with explosive tags or simply uses many explosive tags in general in order to blow up his opponents. Using them as special barriers to trap his opponents in an array of explosions, assaulting them with kunai that have explosive kunais atatched, or by imbuing them with fire release in order to make the tags swarm his opponent and cover them from head-to-toe in order to completely decimate them in a massive fiery explosion. He even carries around large balls made entirely of explosive tags all wrapped together, that when unleashed, can damage a large area capable of setting an entire forest or village on fire. Kenjutsu With kenjutsu, Kasai can wield numerous different types of swords with great finesse. From longswords, to dual swords, to cutlasses, to rapiers, to knives, and even daggers. By using the chakra already in them, he uses chakra flow to greatly enhance the offensive power and range of all of his blades. He can even use his swords to launch long transparent shockwave slashes that can take down multiple opponents at once. Shurikenjutsu With shurikenjutsu, Kasai uses shuriken, kunai, and senbon to fire them at his opponents rapidly with great marksmanship. His aim is quite acute and precise, capable of accurately hitting the targets on a board dozens of times in a row without missing at all. He typically uses wind release on them to control them from afar, make them levitate, and manipulate them to attack his opponents over large distances. Kurasigamajutsu With kurasigamajutsu, Kasai uses a sickle with a weighted ball attached to the other end of the chain. He uses it to restrain and bind his opponents, so that he may pull them close and then deliver the killing blow. The sickle can have chakra flow applied to it, allowing it's range and offensive power to be greatly enhanced. Making it more like a scythe rather than a regular sickle. Kyujutsu With kyujutsu, Kasai is able to use a bow and arrow with great precision and aim. He can attack multiple opponents over large distances with his bows, and can hit them directly in the throat even if they're completely hidden. Genjutsu Kasai is immune to almost all genjutsu due to his Eight Trigrams Sealing Style. Before they died, his parents sealed a massive portion of their chakra within his seal over time that only activates when he is subject to genjutsu. Due to it being made up of two Four Symbol Seals, it was wired in a way that his parent's chakra will be released from one seal and intertwined his, allowing their chakra to perfectly merge with his own. As a side-effect, whenever Kasai is exposed to genjutsu, his chakra potency and reserves increase as his parent's chakra merges with his own. Sensory Perception Kasai is a Sensor Type, which means he is skilled in the art of sensing and feeling other people's chakra. He can use the sensing technique to greatly extend the range and clarity of his sensory perception, allowing him to sense, locate, and track anyone over a range that slightly exceeds 4 kilometers. When using this ability in close range combat, he can focus on a specific person's chakra to follow their movements with great accuracy and precision, granting him some predictive ability over them. Part II * Whirlpool of Clashing Kin * UBC Special: Free For All * The Battle for Revenge: Kasai Uzumaki vs. Gekihen * Rumble in Uzushiogakure Trivia * Kasai's name means "Fire" while Uzumaki means "Swirl" or "Whirpool". A reference to his burning desire for revenge and his fiery passion for his village and it's people. Category:Characters Category:Uzumaki Clan